Rhodium Nights
A high-society bachelor party ends in tragedy when an escort is found dead, and the SVU Squad must proceed with caution as influential people try to bury the truth. Plot An underage escort is found dead at a wild bachelor party, and Captain Cragen cautions his team to investigate with discretion, as there were several high-profile people at the scene. In their efforts to question a well-known leader in the New York escort world, Benson and Amaro encounter former SVU detective Brian Cassidy, who's been working undercover. With his help, the detectives dig deeper into a vicious power struggle between the two top escort businesses, but before the case is cracked, a shocking event threatens to destroy the life of one SVU squad member. Summary The body of an underage escort is discovered in the pool during the bachelor party of Will Brady, who is the police commissioner's son. It is later discovered that the girl didn't drown; she was poisoned. Due to the high-profile guest list, the host, a well-known journalist named Clayton Hannigan, had moved the body found in his bed into the pool. The investigation reveals a turf war between two different escort companies, which is starting to become deadly. Cassidy, who is working undercover points Olivia to a New York madame named Delia Wilson, who has a long list of influential clients. After a former governor dies in a compromising position from a similar poison, the detectives are able to get enough evidence to arrest Delia, but she is quickly bailed out. One of Delia's rival's escorts, Carissa Gibson, goes to Amaro, saying that she is afraid for her life. At the end of the episode, Cragen discovers Carissa's dead body in his bed, her throat cut and his hand bloody, which leaves the episode in a cliffhanger ending. Cast Main cast * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Danny Pino as Detective Nick Amaro * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch (credit only) * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Dean Winters as Detective Brian Cassidy * Pippa Black as Carissa Gibson * Brooke Smith as Delia Wilson * Peter Jacobson as Bart Ganzel * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Ron Rifkin as Defense Attorney Marvin Exley * Laura Benanti as Maria Grazie * Reg E. Cathey as Defense Attorney Barry Querns * Tabitha Holbert as A.D.A. Rose Callier * Gretchen Egolf as Defense Attorney Kendra Gill * Stephen C. Bradbury as Judge Colin McNamara * Amy Hargreaves as Iris Peterson * Meg McCrossen as Maggie Murphy * Matt Burns as Will Brady Guest cast * Eric Laden as Clayton Hannigan * Sam McMurray as Brady's Attorney * Royce Johnson as Uni Cop #1 * Joel Brady as Uni Cop #2 * Chris Stack as Wall Street Guy #1 * Bjorn Thorstad as Wall Street Guy #2 * Sandra Landers as Heidi * Pei Pei Lin as Yuko Sakura * Paul Borghese as Detective References Episode references Quotes Episode quotes Background information and notes * This episode marks the first appearance of Dean Winters as Detective Brian Cassidy since the Season One episode Disrobed. * A photo of Cragen and Lena kissing from when he worked undercover in Russian Brides is seen. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes